


Guilt

by TaleaCorven



Series: Trope Bingo Round 10 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Doubt, mentions of non-consensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath feels guilty because he couldn't stop Bray from harassing his partner. Will Rhyno forgive him? Does he deserve forgiveness?





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> For [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 10  
> Prompt: Poor Communication Skills
> 
> This is set after RAW. (March 5, 2018)

Heath felt terrible. The pain in his heart was worse than any physical pain he'd ever felt before – and he'd felt a lot of pain in his career as a _not-so-great_ wrestler.

He should've helped Rhyno back to their locker room, should've asked if he was okay after Bray had beaten him like that. But all he had done was to avoid eye contact and be silent.

Rhyno didn't talk to him either. He was probably mad at him, and he had every right to be. Heath had let him down. He'd been too afraid. Even when Bray had touched Rhyno like that, had provoked him. Bray knew it, most of the wrestlers on RAW did. Their relationship was an open secret. Bray was a mastermind and he'd known exactly how to hurt Heath the most – by claiming what belonged to him, by touching Rhyno in a way only Heath was allowed to.

Heath wondered why he'd been so scared. It was almost as if Bray could creep into the minds of others and paralyze them. Maybe he could. It wouldn't be the only supernatural thing he was able to do.

Rhyno was sitting on one of the benches and stared at the ground. Was this it? Was their relationship over? It had been doomed to failure from the beginning. They were just too different.

Heath felt tears filling his eyes and swallowed hard. He quickly undressed and went to the showers. No one could see him crying when the water was raining down on him.

His tag team partner followed him a few minutes later. He went to a shower on the other side, far away from Heath, and turned his back to him. Heath tried to calm down. He couldn't have a 30-minute shower just because he couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. He was ashamed of his weakness.

Maybe he should at least try to apologize to Rhyno? Maybe his partner would forgive him. But... did he even deserve Rhyno's forgiveness? He'd been a coward. He was a loser. Maybe Rhyno would be better off without him. For some reason, this thought helped him to calm down. He turned off the tap and went back to the locker room.

Rhyno followed him again. Quietly, they dressed and went to their rental car. Rhyno drove, as always. Heath just stared out the window, the radio the only sound in the car. Finally, they reached the hotel. Heath was usually the one who booked their rooms. Now he wondered if he should ask for one with two single beds. He stopped and looked at Rhyno. Rhyno looked away. Heath felt another sting in his heart. He took a deep breath and went to the reception while his partner waited at the elevators.

A few minutes later they entered their room. Rhyno looked hurt when he saw the two beds. Heath bit his lip. Had he made the wrong decision? He took off his jacket and sat down on one of the beds. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say it. "I'm sorry."

Rhyno's eyes widened; for some reason he seemed to be shocked. He sat down on the other bed and stared at the ground again. "I understand..."

Heath furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I was wondering how long you would wait... I understand it, Heath. I know I'm not the same man I used to be. I don't know what happened. Maybe I'm just getting old... But I know I've become weak." His voice sounded broken. "I understand you don't want to stay with a loser like me. Bray beat me so fast... and there was nothing I could do. I've disappointed you. I'm sorry."

He was still looking at the floor; tears were falling down from his face.

Heath stared at him with big eyes. "No. What are you talking about? _I'm_ sorry. I couldn't help you. Even when Bray grabbed your hand... I was too scared. I'm so weak. I should've defended your honor but I couldn't."

Rhyno's head flipped up. "Really?"

"Rhy, I love you. I just don't know if I'm good enough for you."

"Heath..." Rhyno got up and went to him. He hesitated a moment before he sat down next to him. Then he put his hand on Heath's and rested them both on Heath's knee. "There will never be a time that you are not good enough for me. I'm worried it will be the other way around."

"Don't..." Heath turned to Rhyno and cupped his cheek with one hand, stroked his beard. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. He started with a few quick pecks on the lips before he pressed their mouths together and shoved his tongue into Rhyno's mouth. Rhyno belonged to him. He would never again let another man touch him like that, never again let someone else kiss his forehead.

After a moment, he had to pull back to catch his breath. "I love you," he said again. But suddenly he chuckled. "We should talk more often. Now we have to share this small bed."

Rhyno let out a relieved laugh. He pulled Heath closer so that their foreheads touched. With a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes. "I love you, too."

 


End file.
